


You and Me Baby Ain’t Nothing But Mammals

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Begging, Biting, Consensual Mind Control, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hoo boy this is when I have to face what I’ve done, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Strength Kink, That’s such a pretty word for oral sex I love it, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: A side story for the monster au where things get a little frisky. This is for my fucking fans, for god, and for the gays





	You and Me Baby Ain’t Nothing But Mammals

Dakota was acting strange, even for him. It was almost like he had a fever. But werewolves did not get sick. Their powerful immune systems worked fast enough where even if they did get a virus or infection, it would be taken care of before they even noticed.

So why was Dakota overheating in October? Did the way he kept rubbing his legs together have anything to do with it? And what was that _smell_? Instead of his usual musk, there was an intoxicatingly sweet scent following him around. It was doing things to Cavendish that Dakota often did to him.

“Let me touch your cold skin,” Dakota begged, his shirt already off and abandoned on the floor. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated. Cavendish put a hand on his shoulder as he went to talk, but when they made contact Dakota shivered. Cavendish blinked, realization dawning on him.

“Oh, I know exactly what this is,” Cavendish whispered.

“Well don’t leave a brother in the dark, man, what’s going on?” Dakota had placed his hands over Cavendish’s to casually stop him from pulling it away from his shoulder.

“It’s, uh…” Cavendish looked away, mumbling, “ _youreinheat_.”

Dakota was not satisfied. “Okay, say it again, but this time annunciate.”

Cavendish slipped his hand out of Dakota’s hold so he could turn almost all the way around, too embarrassed to say it while looking at him. “I said you’re, uh, you’re in heat.”

There was a moment of silence. Was Dakota mad at him? It wasn’t his fault this was happening. “Oh, shit, I think I learned about that when I was in high school!” Dakota exclaimed. Apparently he had just been trying to recall anything he knew about the term. “So that’s why I’ve been so fucking horny! I tried to jack it like, seven ti-”

“You don’t have to tell me about this!” Cavendish cut him off quickly. Dakota had no sense of privacy, but Cavendish was a gentleman who did not pry, even when the information was being openly presented to him.

“So how do I actually shake it? ‘Cause I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out.” Dakota gave him an innocent smile that made Cavendish feel filthy for something that, again, was not his fault.

Cavendish swallowed. “You just need to have s...sex…and the symptoms should clear up.”

“Ooh, okay, we gonna do it like they do on the discovery channel?” Dakota did some pelvic thrusts to demonstrate.

“I-I’m not sure I’d be able to h-help, it might have t-to be another, uh,” Cavendish motioned to all of Dakota. He also tried very hard not to stare at his bare chest, all hairy and sweaty and perfectly shaped for Cavendish to grip. He was not very successful in that respect.

“It’s worth a try, right?” Dakota drawled, stepping closer. When he received no immediate response, he showed a bit of desperation, “seriously, right now I’d try anything.”

Cavendish would give anything to consummate with Dakota. But their makeout sessions kept getting interrupted and Cavendish was too nervous to ask him for it. And here was the perfect opportunity, but he wasn’t sure he knew the full repercussions of heat induced sex. “If you’re not going to find another lycanthrope, you should at least go find someone you’d want to do it with under normal circumstances.”

“Yeah, I did that, he’s right here.” Dakota took Cavendish’s hand, and a little wave of electricity seemed to run through him when he did that. Once he recovered, he continued, “Why would I want anybody else? You’re my smooch buddy.”

“A-alright. Would you like to go back to your place first? You have a bed.” Cavendish offered, but Dakota dragged him down into a kiss, which he supposed was a ‘I’m not gonna make it that long.’ His breathing was already ragged, and he kept trying to pull Cavendish in closer. The kisses were even more sloppy and ravenous than usual. Each touch seemed to have three times the effect on Dakota, but he was still craving more.

Dakota began to fumble with Cavendish’s shirt buttons, muttering curses in between kisses as his desperate hands struggled. Cavendish did not think before ripping his shirt off. Literally tearing it in two. Dakota stopped for a second and stared. “Do that to me,” he whispered.

“I’m not going to rip you in half, but we can do something else,” Cavendish responded, too hazy with desire to really fret over Dakota’s request. Cavendish lifted Dakota off the ground, kissing him again. He pushed him up against the wall, and Dakota groaned. Dakota’s tongue was in his mouth now, and his fingers were digging into his shoulders. Cavendish continued to press him against the wall, holding him tight enough to leave bruises. Dakota bit at his lip, pulling and making Cavendish moan.  
Cavendish pulled away from the kiss, running his mouth along Dakota’s neck, sucking at his tender flesh. Dakota moaned, grinding his legs against Cavendish’s waist. “Can I bite you?” Cavendish gasped.

“Isn’t that gonna hurt you?” Dakota asked.

Cavendish began to explain, his words a little slurred, “It’s different, you’re in heat, you’re not built for fighting and I can smell your-“

“Save the biology lesson, nerd, just do it,” Dakota interrupted, his current level of physical contact not enough to placate him. Cavendish sank his fangs in and Dakota cried out. He had never had blood like this before, just oozing with pheromones. Normally drinking blood was a not very sexy necessity, but right now it was a pleasure that made his mouth water. The sensation made him feel much more confident. He forgot all his worries and self doubts and decided he was going to show Dakota the time of his life. Cavendish could feel him buckle against him with each suck. He didn’t take a lot, not wanting to make Dakota woozy. The fun was just beginning, after all. But he certainly was not about to waste what he had gotten. He licked at the wound, not leaving a drop behind. Dakota growled, “Enough foreplay, I need these pants off.”

Cavendish carried him to the table, careful not to rip his partner’s pants to shreds as he helped him get them off. He nipped at his thighs, leaving hickeys he knew wouldn’t last. Dakota was whimpering senselessly for him to keep going in his raspy voice so rich with lust, and Cavendish fell in love with the sound. He licked his clitoris and Dakota just melted around him. He danced around his clit and hole for a while. Dakota kept jolting and relaxing again, overcome with stimulation. His tongue adventuring inside of Dakota, he relished the ability to make him scream and pant and _beg_. That gave Cavendish a new idea.

“Hey Vinnie?” He wiped the bodily liquids from his mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” Dakota complained breathlessly.

“I just thought of something.” Cavendish climbed up on the table with him, a hand on either side of his face. Dakota was still flushed, staring up at him with curious half lidded eyes. “I have a special type of persuasion that’s kind of like hypnosis. If you’re comfortable with giving me control, we can play with it a little.”

“That sounds hot as fuck,” Dakota nodded. “I’m down.”

Cavendish kissed him slowly, giving him a taste of his own blood and juices. It had been a long time since he tried to influence someone. He had only done it when he was freshly turned and desperate. But the plus side to being very old and powerful is you don’t lose any of your tricks. “You’re going to do what I ask.”

Dakota’s eyes went from gold to blue. “I’m gonna do what you ask.”

Cavendish played with his hair, massaging the area around his ears. “That’s a good boy, Vinnie. You feel a wave of sexual pleasure.”

Dakota bit back a yelp. Cavendish grinned, “Don’t hold back. I’ll give you anything you want, but I want to hear you first. You’re going to beg me for it.”

“I’m gonna beg you for it. Please, Balthazar, I need it, I need it so much,” he squirmed. “I need you.”

“Louder.”

“I need you! I need you right now and always!” Dakota wrapped his arms around him, pleading with him. “Oh, please, please, Balthy, give it to me.”

“You are hit with another wave,” Cavendish gave him that release, and he cried out. “Let’s try it silent this time. The pleasure in you is overwhelming.” It seemed like it was killing Dakota to not express himself vocally, and Cavendish decided he preferred him loud. “Okay, you can make noise.”

“Oh my god,” Dakota gasped. He looked like he was on the verge. It was a good look for him. All sweaty and bruised. They were already disappearing, so Cavendish recreated them with rough grabbing and biting. Dakota’s breath hitched.

“Okay, wag your tail for me.” Cavendish snickered childishly as Dakota’s tail thumped against the table. “Good boy. Sorry, sorry, it was right there. Okay. You’re climaxing.”

Unsurprisingly, it turned out Dakota was a screamer. Dakota’s eyes returned to gold, the level of passion strong enough to snap him back in control. He looked at Cavendish with awe. “That was insane. I get the-the appeal of a vampire lover now.”

“You didn’t get it before?” Cavendish pouted playfully.

Dakota shrugged, voice husky, “I thought your dick wouldn’t work, but I guess that doesn’t even matter, huh?” He paused, catching his breath. “That said, I still feel like I need to get you inside me as quickly as possible. Get those pants off.”

“Right.” Cavendish obeyed, slipping off his pants and underwear. He wasn’t hard yet, but that was due to his anatomy. Vampires had better control over their dicks that a human did, since there was no blood running through their body. They had to voluntarily get it up. An energy waster, sure, but it wasn’t like Cavendish didn’t have energy to spare. “D-do you have condoms?”

“Yeah, pockets.” Dakota pointed weakly to his discarded pants. Cavendish got off of him and found them, slowing down so he did not destroy it with his superhuman strength.

“Do you always have condoms in your pockets?” He asked as he got it on.

“No, I’ve been so fucked up by this heat thing I wanted to be ready to get dicked down by whoever smiled at me.” Dakota kept touching himself while Cavendish was away, still showing off that wild desperation for sexual release. He added, “Glad it ended up being with you. Now please obliterate me before I rip my clit off.”

“Yes, absolutely.” Cavendish hurried back over, easing Dakota’s legs open, who was happy to comply. He was already wet and relaxed from earlier, so Cavendish only briefly fingered him before sticking his penis in. Dakota lifted his hips with the thrusts, gripping the edges of the table so tightly they heard the wood cracking. “Am I going too hard?”

“Fuck me ‘til I’m blind.” Dakota growled back through his teeth. His sexual frustration was weirdly attractive. Cavendish continued at the rate he had been going at, exhibiting enough self control to not hurt him, although he dearly wanted to give it his all. It had been decades since his last sexual encounter.

As a result of that, it did not take much to get him to cum. Dakota followed suit with a sigh of relief. Cavendish pulled out, asking, “Are you feeling better now?”

“I’m feeling fantastic. And exhausted. I’ll have to shower tomorrow, I can’t even move right now.” Dakota admitted. Cavendish threw the condom away and returned to his lover. He helped him get his pants back on and then scooped him up bridal style. Dakota wrapped his arms around his neck. “And it looks like you still have all the strength in the world, somehow.”

“It’s one of the perks of being a vampire.” Cavendish carried him into the other room. “ _Endurance_.”

Dakota laughed. “I see. Where you taking us?”

“I was going to let you sleep on the couch.” Cavendish laid him down gently on the worn sofa, picking up his tanktop from off the floor and handing it to him.

Dakota wiggled back into his shirt. “You wanna stay and cuddle?”

“There’s not enough room for two people when you lay on it,” Cavendish pointed out. “Also, I’m entirely naked.”

“I know a solution to both of those problems,” Dakota grinned lopsidedly at him, eyes sparkling with childlike excitement.

Cavendish sighed, pretending to be more annoyed than he was. “Fine.” He turned into a bat and Dakota clapped. It was such a natural and genuine show of his delight that Cavendish fell in love a bit more. Little things about Dakota kept doing that to him.

He fluttered down onto his chest. He was warmer than usual (but not still feverish, thankfully), and Cavendish could hear his heartbeat. It was such a comforting sound. Its soothing rhythm made him feel sleepy to the point where he wondered how people managed to listen to it all day without dozing off. Dakota pet his head with a finger, cooing. “You’re so cute.”

“Just go to sleep already.” He tried to huff, but it came out as more of a squeak.

“No, I’m gonna stay up all night, tormenting you.” Dakota stretched, careful not to jostle him. “That was actually like, the hottest experience of my whole life. We gotta do that more. Preferably when I don’t feel like devil-cupid shot me with a flaming arrow and caught me on fire, though.”

Cavendish didn’t respond to that, he just snuggled closer. They both ended up falling asleep like that. And for the first time in a long time, all their dreams were nice.


End file.
